1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device that fabricates, positions, and installs electrical terminals and hardware attachments to subject components. The device of the present invention is further capable of accomplishing optional functions, such as burnishing and electrical/mechanical-pull testing, without repositioning the device for each such optional function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical terminals must be connected to certain articles of manufacture to allow for the flow of electricity from one medium to a different medium. This is particularly true in instances where the conductive elements are embedded in or disposed on a non-conductive material, such as a silica substrate. For example, electrical terminals must be attached to glass automotive windows having embedded wire or silver oxide painted defrost grids to provide a point of input and output for electrical current.
Currently, such terminals are manufactured beginning with the step of obtaining a ribbon of copper, then cleaning, tin-plating, and reeling the ribbon. The ribbon is de-reeled, clad with a solder material on one side, and re-reeled. The ribbon of solder-clad copper is fed into a progressive stamping die that blanks out the flat terminal, then forms the terminal into its final shape. The terminals are connected to a carrier strip that is used to transfer the terminals along the multiple stations of the progressive stamping die. The progressive stamping die cuts the individual terminal off of the carrier strip at its last station. The individual terminals are optionally cleaned and tin-plated to cover the exposed copper where it was cut from the carrier strip. The individual terminals are fed by a vibratory bowl feeder into a machine that applies a flux coating to the solder-clad base of the terminal. The individual terminals are shipped loosely in a container to the fabricator.
At the fabricator, the individual terminals are attached to the subject component, usually by either manual soldering or automated soldering. In manual soldering, the individual terminals are picked at random from the container by the operator and soldered to the appropriate component. In automated soldering, the individual terminals are fed into a vibratory bowl feeder where they are oriented, fed at random into a track, and positioned in a locating fixture from which a robot withdraws the individual terminal. The robot then moves the terminal to the component and positions it to be soldered.
Although this process of production and implementation of electrical terminals is well established, it has several shortcomings that cause defects and unnecessary expense. One shortcoming of the established process is the cost of flux-coating individual terminals. The vibratory bowl feeders into which the individual terminals are loaded are frequently jammed and otherwise prevented from operating properly because the terminals become tangled. Another shortcoming of the established process is the loose packaging of the individual terminals, which causes the flux coating to be damaged. This damage can occur in shipping or in the bowl feeder used to orient the terminals in automated soldering. The damage to the flux coating reduces the ability of the terminal to adhere to the component when it is soldered. A further shortcoming of the established process is that manufacturing lot traceability is not accurate. Terminals placed in vibratory bowl feeders are moved randomly. An individual terminal that is moved through the feeder will have spent an indeterminate amount of time in the feeder. The longer a terminal spends in the vibratory bowl feeder, the more likely it is to have some or all of its flux coating removed. The problem of flux coating damage is made more difficult to identify if clear flux is used rather than colored flux. Yet another shortcoming of the established process is the expense associated with automated soldering. Separate pieces of machinery are required to orient the terminals and transfer the terminal from the locating fixture to the soldering location. A further shortcoming of the established process is the time and expense required to clean and tin plate the copper ribbon a second time to cover the copper exposed when the individual terminals are cut.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and device for positioning, and installing electrical terminals and to subject components.
The present invention relates to a workpiece implementation device that fabricates individual terminals, positions the terminals at their point of use, and connects the terminals to the subject components. The present device may also include an apparatus for shaping the terminal, coating the terminal with flux, burnishing the component, attaching a terminal to the component, and testing the connection between the terminal and the component.
More specifically, the device of present invention efficiently performs the functions of several separate devices. Integrated terminals are fed into the device by a terminal feeder. A selector assembly then directs the integrated terminals from the feeder toward a punch. However, before the punch separates an individual terminal from the integrated terminals, a loader assembly grips the individual terminal. The individual terminal then separated from the integrated terminals and is moved by the loader assembly to a positioner assembly. An optional burnishing tool then burnishes the point of use on the component prior to the application of the terminal. The positioner assembly moves the individual terminal to the point of use on the subject component and the terminal is connected to the component. Finally, a terminal postponer tests the mechanical connection between the terminal and the component and an electrical testing mechanism tests the electrical characteristics of the component.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a device which separates integrated electrical terminals and positions the terminals at a point of use.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device which selects individual electrical terminals from integrated electrical terminals and implements them without subjecting the individual terminals to bulk storage or shipping.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device which prevents damage to the flux coating applied to soldered terminals.
A further object of the invention is to provide a workpiece attachment device that performs electrical testing and mechanical pull testing without the necessity of repositioning the device.
A further object of the invention is to provide a workpiece attachment device that allows the electrical testing function to be started while the solder connection solidifies.
A further object of the invention is to burnish the point of use on the component prior to connecting a terminal thereto without the necessity of repositioning the device.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device that allows for the implementation of workpieces and the tracing of production lots.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.